CHOBITS: Special Only to Me
by XxxCheshireCat
Summary: Hideki arrives at the place where one person could answer his questions as to the changes Chi is going through, the person whose name is elegantly scribbled upon the cover of a Children's Book. But will he get the answers he wants or leave with only more questions?


Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Chobits or XxxHolic, sadly, they belong to their owners who are the best artists in the world! I bow to CLAMP and grovel at their feet!

Author's Note: This was done in one night while my brain was thinking on overdrive, I promise I am still working on my other stories, just need time and need to clear me head, lol! Please enjoy!

Warnings: Hints of Slash, reason why I went to T Rating, **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**!

* * *

Chobits: Special Only to Me

Hideki frowned as he looked from the piece of paper in his hands to the house before him, an address messily scribbled on the crumbled piece as if it was hurriedly untangled and written on in a rush before someone ran out of the door. He was a bit nervous, Chi was next to him looking around in confusion as to why she was here with Hideki and not at the Café working as she was supposed to. She hoped she would not get in trouble, but Hideki had assured her that everything would be fine.

"C'mon Chi, let's go inside."

"Okay, Hideki" spoke Chi obediently, allowing Hideki to grab her hand and pull her towards the strange dark house.

In its own way it was a breathtaking sight but it was a bit haunting too. Hideki walked up to the door and before he could knock he was shocked to find the doors opening by themselves with an eerie long creek that almost sounded like the high pitched scratch of mails against a chalk board, making him cringe.

"What the-?"

He looked around inside a bit before looking around to make sure no one was looking, and stepped in hesitantly, not sure if someone had let him in or if it were the wind and the doors were simply unlocked.

"WELCOME!"

He cried out, hiding behind Chi who looked on in confusion, trying to calm his racing heart. Before them stood two girls, children by the looks of it. One had shoulder length cotton candy pink hair and the other had long cotton candy blue hair done up in pig tails. They were dressed in frilly white dressed that made them look like dolls, they were so cute Hideki could not help but blush and plug his nose from the onslaught of the nosebleed her knew was coming.

Calming himself down, he sighed and took a few deep breaths before smiling at the two girls, standing up to his full height and coming around to Chi's side.

"H-Hi, um I was looking for-"

"Master, we have guests, customers, customers!" yelled the two girls as they turned around to yell into the house.

There was silence for a moment as Hideki looked at the two girls in confusion as to the pause, clearly not hearing a response to their call. Suddenly, he was startled to find himself being led by the pink haired girl, Chi by the other, further into the house. They were stumbling after the giggling girls as they ran about, singing about guests and how happy they were.

"Wai-wait, I was lo-looking for some-someone and I-I just happened to stum-stumble upon this place, pl-please…PLEASE WAIT!" cried Hideki, but the girls only continued their joyous giggling as they led them through hall after hall until finally the girls let them go.

Chi looked a bit disoriented, swirls in her eyes as she wobbled to and fro, trying to stay on her feet. While Hideki fell flat to his face, not at all expecting the sudden halt. For tiny girls they really ran fast, and that grip was killer.

"Master, we've brought them!"

The Girls opened the moon branded bamboo double doors to lead into a dining room, a table sat in the middle with four maroon colored cushion seats, a tray of tea and tea cakes were there, and seemed to have been freshly baked. The sweet aroma smelled heavenly, like they had just stepped into a pastry shop, so much so that Hideki found himself trying to contain the growls of his stomach, and the watering flow of saliva in his mouth threatening to spill out, blushing in embarrassment. He had been so focused on finding this place that he had forgotten he had not eaten.

"Please, come in."

Hideki jumped at the soothing, hypnotic male voice and noticed another set of bamboo doors had been opened to reveal a magnificent garden, smoke peaked out from the corner of the doors, indicating someone was there.

He frowned for a moment, unsure of what he should do before looking down at Chi and made up his mind in a split second. This was his only answer to discover why Chi was acting the way she was, he had to find out a way to help her.

Gently taking her hand he walked forward before he was outside, looking to his right he found a few feet away a male was sitting down, legs dangling over the edge of the house, barely touching the grass beneath bare toes. He was slim and tall by the look of those legs and wore a black, blue indigo trimmed, cheongsam, with deep indigo Butterfly designs stitched into the fabric.

A monocle was over his right eye, a silver chain connecting to the silver lip ring in his bottom lip, another connecting from the monocle to a set of silver, indigo jeweled earrings in his right ear. Long raven hair seemed to fall like onyx silk seemed to fall like waterfalls of blackened rivers down his shoulders, spread out on the wooden floor. The sides of his hair had been drawn up into a messy bun with a few strands escaping the bond, held there by a Nadeshiko hair ornament. Two silver bells of the piece hung from it, ringing as they swayed in the gentle breeze

In his hands was a pipe you would normally see in the old times that nobles would smoke from, the wisps of smoke curling around him, clinging to him as if saying he was theirs, theirs to possess, almost as if they were protecting him.

"Um…I was looking for-."

"I know who it is you seek" interrupted the man as he raised the pipe to his lips and took a deep inhale before blowing out the smoke, "Unfortunately, she is no longer here."

There was a long pause of silence before Hideki looked down, saddened by the news, this person was the only one who could help him find his answers, "Oh…well then…."

The man looked at him, shocking Hideki at the sight of his mismatched eyes, one gold and the other a pale silver bluish color. They were beautiful, if he did not know better he would say that he was a Persocom and not a human being. He was so breathtakingly gorgeous Hideki's mind grew fuzzy as to why he was here, a blush creeping onto his cheeks and heating his whole entire face. Even, to his ultimate horror, his nether regions hummed in bliss at the appearance of the man!

The man reached down and took up the bottle of Sake from the tray beside him and filled up a cup with the clear intoxicating liquid. Hideki was surprised he was even seeing someone drink so early in the morning.

"It helps me to forget."

Hideki frowned as he watched the man swirl the clear liquid in the tiny cup, forget what?

The raven drowned the cup in one gulp and sighed, setting it down before standing elegantly to his feet, turning to the two.

"The person whom you came for is away, but that does not mean help is not within your grasp" he looked from Hideki to Chi, "You wish to help the girl?"

"Ye-Yes, I do. You see, I found that she was changing every time she read from this book here" Hideki let go of Chi's hand, which he had not let go, to reach for his backpack. Opening it he took out Chi's favorite book _A City with No People_ and held it out for the man to see.

"Everytime she reads it she changes, like…she's becoming more human. And when I researched the book I found the book was written by the person who owned this shop."

The man walked forward, placing the pipe in his mouth and taking the pink book into his hands, looking upon the cover his mismatched eyes wondered to the left bottom corner to find a very familiar moon symbol stamped on the cover. Opening it, he skimmed through the pages, running his fingers along a few before slamming it shut and handing it back to Hideki.

"It is indeed from this shop, an Item I remember clearly."

"Really!? Please tell me what connection it has to Chi!?"

The Raven looked from him to Chi who was looking at the book longingly.

"The book was purchased upon the request by a customer, years ago, many years ago. It was to bring a precious someone back to her. To bring that someone the happiness they deserved."

"But why Chi? She gains more knowledge than before, more emotions, like she's slowly becoming human."

"What makes you think she already isn't?"

Hideki was surprised by the answer and looked to Chi who turned from the book in his hands to him.

"Chi?" she said, tilting her head to the side as if to ask him why he looked so worried and confused.

"Chi…is human? But how…She's a Persocom!"

"CHOBITS…"

Hideki looked at the Raven, there was that word again, the word that had him and his friends searching high and low for an answer to what Chi was, who she was.

The man grinned and reached up to run his fingers through Chi's golden locks before running them over her cheek, admiring her. He then reached up and pat her head, causing the girl to smile happily.

"Chi" she sighed, leaning up into his hand as if she were a cat begging for more attention.

The man smiled gently, Hideki, too, was smiling at how happy Chi looked.

"Until she finds her one and only…she cannot be complete, that person special only to her. Is it so wrong that she is changing, Hideki-Kun?"

Hideki looked at him, frowning, "What do you mean? What is Chobits?" he asked.

The man just stared at him, taking his hand away from Chi, who looked disappointed she was no longer getting a pat on the head, it had felt so nice.

"You won't tell me will you?" asked Hideki, already knowing the answer.

The man closed his eyes, "That book was made in exchange of a price by a woman who wished to claim back her daughter whose life she wanted saved. A way to get her back. Connect the dots. You already have so many clues."

"And what if she can't find them, this special someone?"

The man opened his eyes, which bore into Hideki causing him to become startled and take a step back.

"Then you loose her…as they lost them both."

Watching the boy and his Perscom leave, guided happily by his girls the man turned away and retuned back to his Sake. Sitting down he sat the book on his lap which had been shoved into his arms.

_I don't need this to keep Chi with me, I'll protect her no matter what, without anyone's help!_

He smiled, looking down at the book and running his deep purple painted nails along the cursive name inscribed on the cover below the title. Behind him, footsteps were slowly approaching until a figure of a man appeared behind him, dressed in a gray suit and red tie. A grocery bag was set down next to him before he felt a strong chest come to rest on his back, arms circling his shoulders, drawing him back against that calming protective warmth he could just loose himself to.

In the background he could hear the drunken stupor of a tiny creature he knew and his girls who were giggling madly, they were running around as if chasing someone, most likely playing tag.

"Please play outside!" he called out in an order more than a request.

"Okay!" came a chorus of three voices.

Smiling, he looked up at the sky and watched the clouds go by in silence before sighing as the breeze rushed against his face, "I hope that they can realize their love in time, it'll be a long road ahead for them both…" he whispered to himself, "no one may realize it but their precious someone is a person whom one cannot live without. If they don't hurry her heart will shatter as her sister's did."

Looking back down at the book he grinned at the name once more before setting it aside, his smile widening as a mouth ran along the slim of his pale neck, coaxing him to stand. He did so without a fuss and let the large arms take him up and into the house, the door sliding shut behind them, leaving the three children to play outside in the spring fresh air and happily shimmering sun.

The glistening brightness of the ball of light shined upon the harmless looking pink cover of the book as if illuminating the name elegantly scribbled upon it, now forgotten with the empty sake bottle now toppled over, a few drips of succulent juices slipping out of the mouth of the glass bottle.

_Yuuko_

* * *

_Well, Well!? How was it!? Please Review and let me know, Thanks for Reading!_

_Sayonara!_


End file.
